The Strongershine Girls
A heroic girl team like The Powerpuff Girls, They are heroes of Landville. They return in Season 4, the episode Here Comes The Strongershine Girls!. Their first movie appearance was in The Over Dimension, being one of main protagonists of the flim.. Home They live in a tree house, and take care of themselves. Like all the groups, they have a large bed, with their signature colors on the sheet. Bunny sleeps in the middle( purple), with Bell sleeping on the right (white). Their bedroom color is light purple with white roses and bright bright blue hearts and stars on. On the top of the tree house, has a playroom, where many books are there, a treasure box fill with many toys, and a sheeve that is nicely neat with many dolls on it, and swirly slide with a ball pin. At the bottom of the tree, is kitchen and living room. Living room is painted shiny light blue. The living room includes a wooden TV, a cozzy couch with a chair bag, book sheeves with books, and pillows. History ''Action Time (The Strongershine Girls) Bunny returns in the first season's episode, Bunny!. Bunny is remade with the right ingridents and with a piece of Bunny's ripped dress. This creates back to normal but her appearance, being almost like the girls, except her signature and hairstyle and outfit. They decide to let Bunny go, but make her more team members, Bell (element: sugar). They then became the little heros of Landville (a different town). They are one of the few teams of the series to get along very well together. They have more appearances in Season 7. The Powerpuff Girls Z! Adventure Heroes They appear in the series as recurr protagonists. They are team and are best friends with one another. They are close friends with The Powerpuff Girls Z! Their team name is The Strongershine Girls Z, with Bunny (Miko) as the self-proclaim leader). For right now, the title of their debuted is unknown. They are often an optimistic team who are close as sisters. Team Members: '''Miko: '''The leader of the The Strongershine Girls Z. She was created by Zebura, to be evil, but was too interested in Earth and humen. Frighten by Zebura, she ran desprately out of the ship and escaped. She isn't too intelligent, who she is known to be curious when discovering new things. Ever since her childhood, she represented an ugly form that is shown at night (similar to a person becoming a werewolf).Soon later, the professor had got rid of her monsterous form permanently. Miko is nice and friendly towards others. She's a sporty girl, who likes to get active. She has an apetite for many desserts, but can't stand diets. Her main weapn is a frisbee, which has a purple ora around it. Miko represents by flowers. '''Akina: '''The generous one of the Strongershine Girls Z. Akina is a polite and very kind girl, but like others, can get mad when being provoked. She is quite mature as she knows her manners well. Though, she is still ditziest and naive one of the group. She has a school outfit that is classy. Her main weapon is tangerines which makes powerful noises. She represents by music notes. '''Jazmin: '''The spirited tomboy of The Strongershine Girls Z. Jazmin can get easily upset when bother. She sails on boats with her family, and loves the seas, seeing it as fun. She enjoys fishing and eats the most world famous fish found. Also, not just a person who sets off on oceans, she enjoys sports, which mostly involves tennis. Jazmin is fun-loving, cheery, optimistic, and a go-getter. She's easily described as a tomboy. Jazmin's main weapon is a tennis racket, when deflects objects and make shockwave attacks. She represents by sparks. Team Members 'Bunny The self-proclaimed leader of the group similar to Blossom. Bunny is bubbly and sweet, and her sisters don't mind her being leader of the group. She's both a tomboy and girly girl. She appear in the first series, She is then revived in the second series. Her appearance is now like the girls. Bunny, however, is too smart, but does have good plans. Bunny is kind and usually curious. She has a long ponytail and wears a purple dress with super girl boots. Her main signature color is purple. Her voice actress may be Grey Deslsie. Her element is a Fire and implied everything nice. Bunny appears in the PPGZ series. Bunny is the only member of the team (a reverse of The Powerpuff Girls Z), not having long hair, but in PPGZ, her hair is much longer. Bell The cute and generous one of the group. She is shown to be the most caring and kind-hearted of the girls. She has white hair worn in a ponytail with curls. Like Bubbles, she is naive. Bell has long white hair, with a black headband. Bell wears a black headband, wears a white dress with a black stripe. She is ditzy, very kind, sweet, gentle, playful, joyful and strong-willed. Bell is the girly girl of the group and sleeps with a doll. She also classy and very bubbly. Bell is also known to be super sensititive when somebody yells at her. Bell is said to fight with courage. Her signature color is white. She can be very timid. Her voice actress may be Tara Strong. Her element is sugar. Bell appears in The PPGZ; as a recurr character team. Bianca''' Bianca is the third member of the strongershine girls in SuperNatural. She is a tough, slightly ditzy, peppy 12 year old girl. She enjoys dancing, drawing, flying, and watching her and her sisters favorite show, the mystery brothers. She has dark brown hair, in pigtails with two extra hair bands in each pigtail. She wears a standard ppg/ssg dress, tights, and shoes. Her signiture color is orange and her element is candy. Gallery Bell_Shiro_lolita_by_YokoKinawa.png|Bell Powerpuff_Bunny.jpg|Bunny when she returns Yuji__s_PowerPuff_Z_Bunny_by_Lance_the_One.jpg|Bunny in PPGZ Bell in PPGZ by J8d.jpg|Bell in PPGZ PPG-Bell-bell-7623501-250-263.jpg|Bell 2007-9-29-0.jpg|Bunny 276398_154438551251095_508046_q.jpg|Bunny in PPGD 269872_109645075797031_100002546188112_82832_4885269_n.jpg|Bell in PPGD Blaze-bleedman-9318214-974-700.jpg|A character resembli g Banana in PPGD Category:Superheroes Category:Girls Category:Teams Category:BERT